Titles
A Title is a prefix added to your name for some sort of achievement you completed during the game. These titles add on extra statistics to your character, as well. Any character can only keep ten different titles stored at Luna, if any other titles are gained one has to delete one of the older titles to register a new one. PvP Titles These titles are gained by losing or winning in Duels. Feel Death Through Duels Title given to you for losing a 1v1 duel. Stats: Physical Defense Rating +4 Confidence in Duels Win in a 1 Vs 1 Duel. Stats: Physical Attack Rating +15 Best Practice Partner One who is drunk at the pleasure of victory Win 10 PvP battles. Stats: Critical + 12 , Spirit Attack Rating + 22 Mission Titles These titles are gained by completing missions with a Perfect Clear. Breaking Through the Final Training Course Title given to you for perfect clearing the Final Training Course. Stats: Physical Attack Rating +5, Spirit Attack Rating +3 Breaking Through the Demon's Toenail This title is awarded to you for perfect clearing Demon's Toenail. Stats: Spirit Defense Rating +9, HP +180, Defense Rating +15 First Class Merit For Luna's Rescue Title given to you for perfect clearing Mission 5. Stats: Critical +25, HP +180, Physical Defense Rating +4 Breaking Through the Red Flame Title given to you for perfect clearing Red Flame. Stats: Physical Defense Rating +6, Physical Attack Rating +10, GP +1 The One Who Stopped the Day of the Demon Title is given to you for perfect clearing Mission 9. Stats: Defense Rate +40, Physical Defense Rating +4, Spirit Defense Rating +8, HP +360 Breaking Through the North Wind Hill Title is given to you for perfect clearing North Wind Hill. Stats: HP +700, Defense Rate +35, Spirit Defense Rating +12 Breaking Through Medusa's Head Title is given to you for perfect clearing Medusa's Head. Stats: '''GP +4, Spirit Defense Rating +6, Physical Defense Rating +3 Breaking Through the Riddle Title is given to you for perfect clearing Riddle. '''Stats: Spirit Defense Rating +20, Physical Attack Rating +18, Critical +30 Breaking Through the Cyclone Title is given to you for perfect clearing Cyclone. Stats: '''All Stats Value +1, HP +520, Physical Attack Rating +20 Breaking Through the Vortex Labyrinth Vortex Perfect Clear '''Stats: HP +1080, Physical Defense Rating +6, Critical +30 The One Who Saved the Universe at the Theater Mission 15 Perfect Clear Stats: Spirit Attack Rating +22, Physical Attack Rating +15, Physical Defense Rating +4, Spirit Defense Rating +8, HP +360 Breaking Through the Armor Site Labyrinth Aror Site Perfect Clear Stats: Critical +70, Spirit Attack Rating +20, Spirit Defense Rating +12 by: george mapagmahal Breaking Through Hisar's Remains Labyrinth Hisar's Remains Perfect Clear Stats: '''Defense rating +110, Physical Attack Rating +20, HP +400 Nanobot Collection Titles These titles are gained by collecting nanobots and completing your Recipe list. First stage Nanobot Hunter You earn this title by having 5 Nanobot recipes registered when your character hits level 5. '''Stats: Spirit Attack Rating +13, Physical Attack Rating +1, Physical Defense Rating +1 Hunting Expert You earn this title by having 10 Nanobot recipes registered when your character hits level 10. Stats: HP +180, Spirit Defense Rating +9 Pro Nanobot Hunter You earn this title by having 20 Nanobot recipes registered when your character hits level 15. Stats: +120 Defense rate Passionate Nanobot Hunter You earn this title by having 25 Nanobot recipes registered when your character hits level 20 Stats: Physical Attack Rating +25, GP +2, HP +360 Nanobot Fan You earn this title by having 30Nanobot recipes registered when your character hits level 25 Stats: Physical defense rating +5, GP +5 Nanobot Researcher 45 Nanobots registered at 30 Levels Stats: All Stats Value +2